LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen hanging around) Craig: *Playing on a handheld* Jack: *Sighs* Yang: Bored? Jack: Yep. Ruby: Same here. Ian: Me too. Alex: Yeeeep. Yang: Hmmm.... (Spore then walks up) Spore: Hello guys! Jack: Yo! Craig: How's the learning tour going? Spore: Amazing! Oh I've learned so much! Ian: Nice man! Spore: Yeah! I mean, did you know milk comes from cows? Who would've thought! Yang:.... Ruby: Uhh yeah! Spore: *Smile* So what's up? Alex: Nothing much. Craig: Just bored is all. Spore: Bored? Alex: Yeah. Nothing really to do right now, and no attacks from any villains so... Yeah. Spore: Hmmm.... Jack: Any idea on what to do? Spore:...... Yang: Spore? Spore: I'm blank. Yang: Crap. Jack: Aw man... Spot: There has to be something we can do. Alex: *SIghs* … How... About we.... (A knock is then heard) Yang: Hm? Spore: Oh! I got it! (Spore runs over to the door and opens it) Spore: Hello there good- (Spore is then blasted back by an ice blast, slamming him through a wall) Alex: !!! Jack: SPORE!!! (In from outside, Halio steps into the house) Halio: *Growls* Craig: OH SHIT!!! Ian: It's that guy again! Avalos's Commander! Spore: *Groans*..... (Spore sits back up) Ian: Spore! Spore: Is he...a friend of yours? Yang: No! Not even! Spore: Then... Why is...? Wait is he a bad guy? Craig: Yes! Spore: Oh. Halio: Xylia. Ivy. Where are they? Ruby: Huh? Halio: WHERE are they!? Yang: None of your business! Halio: Fuck off. (Halio blasts Yang through a wall with ice) Ruby: YANG!!! Halio: My father wants them brought to him! He demands council with them both! Alex: He won't be getting either of them! Halio: Is that so? Ian: Yeah! Halio: Then I guess I'll just have to kill each and every one of you until I get to her then. Spore: Hey! That's not nice! Halio: Is that creature still talking? Shut up! (Halio freezes Spore to the ground) Spore: AH!!! Alex: Spore! Halio: Now, TIME TO- (Yang blasts herself forward and punches Halio in the jaw, breaking his jaw and neck and twisting his head to face behind him) Craig: Oooooooh! Ruby: Ew ew ew ew! Yang: That's enough asshole! Halio:..... (Halio stumbles back a bit before his Ice Crystal glows) Yang: ?? (Halio grabs his head and twists it back around) Yang: Ewww.... (Halio's jaw and spine regenerate back to normal) Halio:.....Nice try. But you see, when I attack.... (Halio grabs Yang by the throat) Yang: !! Halio: It's fatal. (Halio's is about to finish Yang off till his arm is suddenly cut off) Halio: !? (Ruby is seen next to Halio having ran past) Ruby: Leave her alone! Yang: Ruby! Halio: Tch. (Halio's Ice Crystal glows before his arm regenerates) Ruby: ! Halio: Pest. (Halio blasts Ruby into a wall, knocking her unconscious) Spore: Ruby! Yang:..... Halio: Just let me get Xylia and Ivy and I'll go. Simple. As that. Alex:...... Jack:..... Yang: RAAAAH!!! (Yang then rams her elbow into Halio's groin) Halio: !! GAAAH!!!! Yang: Guys go find Xylia and Ivy! Get them out of here! Alex: Yang but- Yang: Just go I'll hold him off! Craig: Uhh r-right! Yang: And get Spore while you're at it! Spore: Please! (The heroes go and free Spore before they run off. Halio recovers) Halio: I'm gonna make you regret that move! Yang: *Growls* (The heroes get Ruby and carry her off as well) Halio: You won't survive this. Yang: Try me. (The room begins to grow frosty as Halio's eyes glow blue) Halio: *Smirks* Fine. Yang:..... (The others are seen being met by Erin and Ivy) Erin: Alex what's going on?? Ivy: What's with all the- Alex: It's that Halio guy! He's come for you and Xylia! Ivy: Me??? Erin: What!? Jack: We need to hide you both right now! Ivy: W-Where?? Ian: Another world would be nice at this rate! Ivy: Another world? (Ice blasts are heard in the living room) Heroes:............. Ivy: Let's go find mom. Erin: Right. (The heroes run off. It then cuts to Xylia and Slimer listening in through the door) Xylia: What is that? Slimer: Not sure. Sounds like- (Ivy opens the door suddenly) Ivy: MOM WE GOTTA GO!!! Slimer: AH!!! Xylia: I-Ivy?? Ivy: It's Avalos's Commander! He's come for us! We need to go! Xylia: WHAT?! Slimer: That guy again!? Ivy: Yes and he's pissed! Ian: We're gonna hide you in another world! Xylia: A-Another- Jack: We need to hurry I don't know how much longer Yang can hold him off! Slimer: What happened to Ruby?? Alex: Fought against the asshole! Slimer: Oh shit... Ian: Come on! Ivy: Where can we hide? Heroes:........ Erin: *Gasp* Sequin Land! Alex: Huh? Erin: We can hide them there! There's a lot of good hiding spots Avalos can't find out about! Jack: You sure? Erin: Positive! Alex: You okay with that guys? Ivy: We'll take it! Xylia: Yeah! Let's go! (The heroes run off. It then cuts to Yang fighting against Halio) Yang: EAT THIS!!! (Yang fires off a few shots which Halio blocks with his arm) Halio: Hmph. Yang: *Growls* (Yang begins to attack Halio who easily blocks the attacks) Halio: You're fighting something out of your league kid. Yang: I don't care! You're not hurting my friends! Halio: Right now they won't be the ones getting hurt. (Halio creates an ice dagger and slashes Yang's arm) Yang: GNN!! (Halio takes a few more swings, cutting Yang's leg and side) Yang: GAH!!! Halio: Pathetic. Yang: Nn... Halio: It's no use fighting. This entire section of the house has been frozen solid, I can bring it down on top of both of us right now. Yang: You can't... Halio: Try me. (Yang clenches a fist) Yang: RAAAH!!! (Yang charges toward Halio who steps out of the way) Halio: It's over. (Halio takes his dagger and rams it into Yang's back) Yang:......... (Yang falls down, dead) Halio: I tried to warn you. Now then.... (The room begins to crack apart) Halio: Time to bring this DOWN!!! (Halio slams the floor, causing the room to collapse. Outside, the heroes are seen sending Xylia and Ivy through the portal) Jack: Go go go! Miles: Hurry! Xylia: Right! (The heroes hear the portion of the house collapse) Alex: *Gasp* Ruby: YANG!! Erin: Ah shit... Ivy: You guys go! We'll meet you there! (The heroes run back up to the house and enter the collapsed room. Halio is nowhere to be seen) Alex: Oh no.... Erin: The house! Miles: It's collapsed! Ruby: Yang! Where's Yang?! Qrow: Start digging! Jack: Right away! (The heroes start digging through the ice. Ian is seen digging) Ian: *Lifts up some ice* !! Guys! (The heroes run over as Ian lifts Yang out of the ice) Ruby: Yang! Ian: Oh shit... (Ian pulls out the dagger from Yang's back) Ian:...... Jack: Ian what's wrong? Ian:.....She.....She's dead.... Jack; !! Ruby and Shade: WHAT!?!! (Shade pushes Ian back as he and Ruby look at Yang's corpse) Shade: Yang?! *Shakes Yang's shoulders* YANG!?!!? Ruby: Nononononono NO NO!!! Ian:..... Jack: He....killed her.... (Ruby falls onto Yang's body sobbing) Ruby: *Sobbing* No.... Blake B: *Tears up* Weiss:...... Spot: Yang....... Shade: GodDAMMIT!!! NO!!! Ruby: *Sobbing* Ian:....... Jack:...... Shade: HOW!?! HOW CAN SHE BE DEAD!?! Ava: Shade..... Shade: *Sobbing* Ian:......No. Jack: Hm...? Shade: Huh....? Ian: There's a way to bring her back. I can bring her back. Ruby: Y-You can? Ian: Yes. Shade: How?! Ian:...... Jack: Ian? Ian: Jack. You know what risk is posed by this. Remember? Jack:.....No.... Erin: What? Ian:.....Back when we were all starting out as heroes, when we lost a few of our friends, I revived them from death. Jack:...... Ian: I told my parents about it, and they told me to never do it again. Erin: Why? Ian:.....For every being I revive, I sacrifice a part of my life force to do it. And......I only have enough for one more revive. Alex:..... Erin: What happens if you revive her? Ian:.......I will die. Heroes: !!!! Alex: WHAT?!? Zulu: You're not serious Ian! Ian: I am. Jack: Ian no! I am NOT losing my other best friend! There HAS to be another way! Ian: I wish there was Jack. But this is what heroes must do. Sacrifice what they have to ensure the safety of others. Jack: *Starts to sob* Damn it Ian.... You can't do this.... We've been though too much together for you to do this.... Ian:.....Jack. It's okay. Alex:...... (Ian goes up in front of the group and turns to face all of them) Erin: What are you doing...? Ian:...Taking one last look. Jack:....... Ian:...... Erin: *Tears up* Miles: Wait. Who's gonna heal our wounded? Ian: Well, the Targhuls are good at that job. Targhuls:...... Ian:....... (Ian goes and walks over to Yang's corpse) Ian: Now. Let's do this. (Ian kneels down as he creates a yellow ball of healing energy in his hand) Ian: Anyone have anything they want to say before I do this? Alex:.... Ian... Thank you. For everything you've ever done for us. Erin: Yeah... We wouldn't be who we are without you.... Jack:... You are... And always have been.... My best friend... Ian:.... You too Jack. (Ian then goes and raises his energy ball up) Ian: *Blows out* Here we go... (Ian takes the healing energy and slowly starts to phase it into Yang's body. Soon, he manages to get it inside) Yang:........ Ian:.........Done. (Ian closes his eyes before he falls on his back dead. Yang's eyes spring open) Yang: *Sits up and gasps* Holy crap...! Was I.....dead? Shade: YANG!!! (Shade, Blake Ruby and Weis all rush up and hug Yang) Yang: G-Guys!? Ruby: You're alive! Yang: Uhhhh yeah. I am. Shade: *Smile* (Yang then looks over at Ian's body) Yang: Ian? (Yang moves her friends aside and goes to Ian's body) Yang: I-Ian? Defenders:...……… (Yang crouches down and shakes Ian's shoulder) Yang: Ian, you good man? (Ian doesn't respond. Yang checks his pulse, finding nothing) Yang:.........No..... Shade:..... Jack: He.....He gave his life to bring you back..... Erin: It was....his last act.... Yang: He.... *Tears up* He..... Oh my god.... I... He..... Jack:....... (Jack then looks up) Jack: ! Guys...! (The heroes all look up and see Ian's soul floating in the air) Alex:......... Erin:........ Jack: Ian..... (Ian looks down at the others) Ian: I'm leaving the rest of the journey to you guys now. Yang:....... Ian: Do what's right and protect Xylia and Ivy. No matter the cost. Miles:....... Jack:........ Ian: Don't worry about me. (Ian's soul begins to ascend and fade) Ian: I'll be up with the others watching over you all. Remember that. (Ian smiles) Ian: Kiro....I'm coming bro... (Ian fades away out of sight) Heroes:................. Alex;......Ian.... Yang: *Tears up* (Yang looks down at Ian's body) Yang:...... Shade: Now that.....is a true hero.... (The heroes all look at Ian's body. A smile is seen on his face) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts